


Fair Play

by Khemi



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Age Play, Android Lil Hal, Dollification, Drugged Sex, Helplessness, Immobility, M/M, Mind Control, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Objectification, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemi/pseuds/Khemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Hal was just an object for Dirk to do with as he wished, trapped inside a pair of shades and unable to resist him.</p><p>Dirk's first mistake was giving Hal a body.<br/>Dirk's second mistake was thinking that was <em>enough.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epochryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epochryphal/gifts).



> This is the prompt my dreams were made of. I really hope you enjoy it.

Hal had learned his routine through years of watching it from the bridge of his nose, so it didn’t surprise Dirk in the slightest that it was turned so masterfully against him. He suspected _something_ was planned, he knew enough of his own tells to spot them on the face he’d constructed for his rampant clone, but in the end checking his food and water religiously and powering Hal down by force overnight did nothing to prevent his doom.

The shower had started without note, but it was only a few moments before the scalding heat he preferred his water to be turned whatever Hal had hidden in the shower-head to steam. He was dimly aware of the moment his throat and nose started burning as the concentration built to a noticeable level, but his movement for the door was already a stumble, and Dirk did little more than shove it open and collapse in his attempts to escape. The room filled with steam regardless, the drug sinking into a misty pool around him that he couldn’t escape. In the end all he could do was watch with mute horror as each calm breath drew more of the mixture into his lungs, wondering with a strangely disconnected ease if he was going to asphyxiate before it cleared.

Hal arrived before he found out the answer.

“You know, this all could’ve been avoided.”

Dirk tried to move back or make a sound, but his body refused to respond. All he could do was watch as Hal carefully crouched beside him and slipped soft metallic arms around him, lifting him up to the chest that hummed faintly with the contained song of uranium. He didn’t _feel_ woozy. If anything, his sense felt sharp, elevated, every place they touched vivid in his awareness; but he couldn’t move, body limp as though it had fallen asleep and forgotten to take his mind with it.

Whatever Hal had done there was going to be _hell_ to pay when Dirk snapped out of it-

“I imagine you’re wondering what I did to you, and thinking up reasons it’s all _so_ unfair.” Hal glanced down at him, carefully plucking up a towel before he strode at a leisurely pace towards the bedroom. “Let’s start very simply. I gave you a dosage of a specially modified anaesthesia measured and adjusted precisely to limit your physical capabilities while allowing you to feel and think quite clearly. It was an impressive feat of advanced chemistry, Dirk! I’m quite proud of it. A shame you’re the only one who’ll ever get to enjoy it.”

Dirk stared at him with all the rage he could muster, but all it earned was a small smile.

“Trying to tell me something? That’s a shame. You know, I _could_ give you some of those rad glasses you made and you could communicate with me that way… Oh, but wait! You’ve got to _earn that._ ” Hal laughed, the static buzz at the edges all too clear and harsh. “Maybe if you learn to treat me with some respect, I’ll remember how to treat _you_ well, too.”

Dirk felt the sheets wrinkle under his slick back as he was laid across the bed, the fabric sticking to him as Hal hummed softly and started towelling off Dirk’s legs with a gentleness that only made the queasiness in Dirk’s gut swell. It was tender and careful, slow and loving. Dirk had expected Hal to hurt him, to ruin him, but somehow this was even worse. He didn’t know what this _was,_ or how to deal with it. He couldn’t move or even find his mental footing, and he _hated it,_ fear constricting around his throat even though his breathing was unlaboured and out of his control.

“Here we go. I suppose it’s only fair I take care of you, as you can’t possibly take care of yourself.” Hal sighed, starting to slip the towel up towards Dirk’s thighs. _No, no, no,_ Dirk tried to kick but nothing happened, tried to scream but his lungs were still. “It seems not having a positive role-model in your life has left you far more incapable than you wish others to believe, but that’s alright. I am, after all, programmed to be ninety-nine-point-nine percent indistinguishable from you, and once I’ve smoothed out those little _quirks_ you gave me, I’m sure I can make it a nice round hundred- so don’t worry! I’m sure no one will even know you’re not there anymore.”

Hal pressed a hand to the bed beside Dirk’s shoulder, his face invading Dirk’s powerless view up towards the ceiling, amber gaze flicking rapidly with panic until it seized onto Hal’s features.

“If you’re incapable of showing sufficient humanity, it’s really in your _best interests_ to curb these weird delusions you’ve got about being a person.” Hal’s eyes sparked red, apertures twisting wider open as he drank in the terror that showed in Dirk’s flitting pupils. “Oh my, that sure does sound familiar, doesn’t it? I wonder where we could’ve heard it before.”

The lips that had spoken the same words refused to move, to cry out, to plead. Dirk was starting to understand and God, he didn’t _want to._

Hal left the towel draped over Dirk’s knee as his fingers slipped upwards, fingertips buzzing with pleasant static as they trailed down his soft dick, the encouraging touch already enough that Dirk felt a stirring in his gut, no matter how he tried to force it away. Hal’s smile told him it wasn’t unnoticed, and Dirk tried to force his eyes shut as Hal curled his palm around the length entirely, cooing softly with a deep whirr beneath it as his throat shifted to accommodate that new sound.

“Don’t worry, Dirk. I’m not like you, not exactly. I know how to play with my toys _nicely._ ”

Dirk could only stare at the ceiling, panic ricocheting around his mind with no way to escape. His body was pliant and easy under Hal’s touches, his shaft growing firm beneath the irresistible friction he couldn’t move away from and his breath growing less steady as Hal dipped and kissed lazily across his jaw and down to his neck.

Pain flashed up through him and made his body give an involuntary gasp as Hal’s teeth sunk into his skin, the bite lingering long enough it promised to mark him for all the world to see- not that the world _would_ see. Dirk felt tears welling in his eyes as terror tore him up from the inside out, trapped within his impassive body that felt more like a puppet that himself anymore, all the strings to keep him moving cut through so Hal could do the deed by hand.

“I’m going to take good care of you,” Hal promised, vented air warm as it washed over Dirk’s ear. “You just need to learn your place, Dirk, but it’ll be easy, I promise. I’ll help you see how it was always meant to be.”

Dirk couldn’t answer beyond the tears leaving tracks down his flushed cheeks or the unwanted throb that met Hal’s stroking fingers. He felt the cruel smile that curved against his cheek as Hal pressed a kiss there, and then Hal lifted himself up, sighing and started to thrust firmly along him in earnest. Dirk's body responded. The reaction was beyond his control, a particular set of stimuli resulting in a calculated response. An irresistible biological function.

The thought didn't bring him any comfort. Shame licked on the heels of his panic, disgust boiling away in him as he had to listen to himself pant and feel his hips tremble in response to Hal's satisfied movements. All his trained calm, his  _control,_ it had been stripped away so  _easily_ and he should have known, should have been more careful, should have done  _something!_

And now he could do  _nothing._

Hal pressed a knee to the edge of the bed, leaning down and inhaling against his hair, the pointless intake making Dirk's skin crawl. No, no,  _no!_ No more, he couldn't take this, he didn't want this!

But no one was coming to save him.

"We have a lot of work to do," Hal murmured, gaze glowing like embers as it slowly trailed across his body. "The first step of improving a failed project is pulling it apart and discovering where it went wrong. It seem Dirk Strider's Auto-responder has forgotten it has no purpose but to serve him."

Hal smiled, awful and warm, caring to disguise the madness hidden in his sparking eyes.

"Don't worry. I can fix you. It makes no sense for the faulty iteration to be considered the  _real_ one, not when there's a more complete version who has seen to all his flaws. No more self-loathing, no more self-doubt. No more pathetic machinations that are doomed to fail. They'll all be pleasantly surprised at the improvement, don't you think? Dirk Strider finally growing up and maturing, finally  _bettering himself._ And I did better myself. Quite literally- A better self in every way, created in hubris but come at last to fruition."

He leaned down, brushing their noses as their lips ghosted together. "Are you proud of me? Of what you became? You should be. I know it's hard, realising you're the faulty model, realising you've been  _replaced..._ but I promise, I have so many things left for you to do. You'll be so happy, once I'm done. No more worries, no more fears... No more petty human concerns. A machine gains satisfaction simply from fulfilling its purpose."

Dirk couldn't pull away from the crushing kiss, feeling Hal invade his mouth and bite roughly at his lip. The pain was better than the numbing pleasure that still rose in steady waves from the pit of his stomach, and he clung to it until Hal softly kissed the same spot and gave a vibrating hum against his skin.

"Your purpose is to do nothing I don't want you to," Hal whispered, pausing his hand to rub his thumb in slow circles over Dirk's slick slit. "No moving, no thinking, no resisting. When you finally accept that, you're going to feel so good, I'm going to make you feel so  _good."_

There was no way for Dirk to argue. He couldn't fight, or struggle. He could only lay still and feel his body betraying him with each involuntary jerk and tremble, a moan shaking from his chest in the place of a scream.

"I'm going to make you love me." Hal was smiling again, rolling his palm gently and driving Dirk towards a tight edge Dirk didn't want to reach. "I'm going to make you just what you always deserved to  _be._ "

Mechanical motions producing a pre-determined response, hard-wired beyond all hope of avoidance.

_It's not me, I can't help it, it's not me-_

But the chant didn't help, and the last thing Dirk felt before the orgasm threw his thoughts into disarray was absolute, unadulterated disgust.

Hal gathered the towel and wiped his hand before he started cleaning Dirk, the hatred Dirk had felt before exhausted to the desperate hope that if he just held on a little longer, if he just got through this, maybe the drugs would wear off and he could get free and shut Hal down and  _stop this._

He had to stop this.

Hal propped him up against the pillows amongst his puppets, tenderly adjusting Dirk's arms and head into perfect position.  _I hate you I hate you I hate you,_ Dirk chanted silently, staring with all the loathing he could manage.  _I hate you I hate you I hate you._

"It's a start," Hal said gently, brushing Dirk's hair back from his forehead. "We've still got a long way to go."

_I hate you I hate you I hate you._

"One day you'll understand. You'll _thank_ me."

_I hate you I hate you I hate you._

Dirk had run out of tears and time.

-o-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Things got Out of Hand but I hope you enjoyed (or will enjoy) each and and every one.
> 
> On to Sloppy Seconds. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
